


Angkas

by chineeeta21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Couch Sex, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Swearing, vulgar words
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chineeeta21/pseuds/chineeeta21
Summary: Dalawang bagay lang naman ang paboritong sakyan ni Baekhyun: ang motor ni Jongin, pero madalas si Jongin.





	Angkas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #67 - Baekhyun/Kai
> 
> "First day non at nagmamadali si Baekhyun dahil ayaw na ayaw nyang malelate, kaya naman nagbook sya ng Angkas kahit na delikado. Di naman sya nagsisi dahil sobrang hot ng driver (Jongin), kaya naman sinulit nya ang moment ng ride habang nakakapit sa torso ni kuya. Tapos biglang papasok din sa classroom nya yung kuya na yun at gusto nalang ni Baekhyun mag-disappear"
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Thank you sa lahat ng tumulong para maitawid ko tong fic na to!
> 
> I'm a die hard ChanBaek and KaiSoo shipper but I chose to write KaiBaek cause why not? hahaha And I think cute din naman kasi sila <3
> 
> Fluff lang talaga sana yung plano kaso parang nabuhay yung cravings ko for smut along the way so ayun, SINUBUKAN ko lagyan ng smut. Sorry kung mejo lame, it's not my forte saka minadali ko na din kasi naabutan na ako ng deadline T.T
> 
> To prompter, sana magustuhan mo. Para akong nalove at firstsight sa prompt na to. Lagi ko siya binabalikan, tinitingnan kung may nagclaim na. Di na ako nakatiis kaya kinclaim ko na HAHAHAHA
> 
> To mods, thank you po sa paghihintay. Akala ko talaga di ko na siya matatapos pero naitawid ko din sa wakas!
> 
> First time ko sumali dito. Sana ma enjoy niyo gaya ng kung paano ko siya na enjoy isulat xoxo

 

Kung may mas ilalala pa sa sumpa sa kanya ng kanyang roommate, ang tubuan siya ng tigyawat sa pwet, para kay Baekhyun ito na yun, ang maghintay ng halos isang oras sa jeep na kada limang segundo lang kung tumakbo.

 

Kanina pa siya nakasakay ang kaso sobrang major major na construction pala ang nagaganap sa malapit na kanto ng kanilang apartment at heto siya hindi na mapakali dahil trenta minutos nalang magsisimula na ang kanyang klase, kung hindi pa ito tatakbo ngayon sigurado siyang malelate na siya.

 

Kating kati na si Baekhyun na bumaba at tumakbo kung hindi lang malayo ang kanilang Univ at isa pa ayaw niyang pumasok na haggard sa first day. Kanina niya pa naisip na may balat ata sa pwet si Kyungsoo dahil inaya siya nitong umalis na kanina at baka kamo malate sila, kaso busy pa siya sa paglalagay ng eyeliner, school is life but eyeliner is lifer, kaya sinabi niyang mauna na ito.

 

Hawak hawak ang binder na notebook napatingin si Baekhyun sa gilid ng kalsada nang may nagsusulputang motor, lumulusot at inuunahan ang mga nagkukumpulang sasakyan.

 

Napabuntong hininga siya, hinihiling na sana may isang Tom Cruise na susundo sa kanya at magliligtas sa kamalasang dinanas. Konting konti nalang maiiyak na sana siya nang may bigla siyang maalala. ANGKAS – nag install si Kyungsoo sa phone niya ng angkas noong nakaraang araw.

 

Kahit may pag aalinlangan sa kadahilanang delikado ang motor at first time niyang mag angkas, bumaba siya ng jeep at tumambay sa malapit na 7/11. Nagtipa siya sa phone para magbook, saktong may malapit na biker, 5 minutes away sa kinaroroonan niya. Tinaype niya ang pick up at drop off location and tada nakapag book na siya.

 

Halos mapasigaw si Baekhyun sa gulat nang may tumigil sa harapan niyang motor makalipas ang tatlong minuto. Itim ang kulay nito at halata mong bago dahil wala pa itong bakas ng gasgas o sira. Hindi siya mahilig sa motor pero para sa kanya ang cool ng dating nito.

 

Pinatay ng biker ang engine ng motor saka tiningnan ang phone nito galing sa bulsa, pinasok ulit ang phone bago tinanggal ang suot na helmet.

 

Kasabay ng panlalaki ng mga mata ni Baekhyun ang pagkalaglag ng kanyang panga nang masilayan ang mukha ng biker, dahil kagaya ng kanyang motor sobrang hot at gwapo ni kuya. Nakasuot ito ng faded jeans, black leather jacket at black boots.

 

Para itong model na galing sa runaway, tumakas lang para sunduin ang kanyang lady’ng lady sa katauhan niya malamang chos! Napangiti siya sa naisip. Baka ito na nga ang Tom Cruise na hinihiling niya kay God, ang bilis naman ata, hindi siya nainform.

 

Parang nag slowmo ang paligid nang ngumiti ang rider sa kanya. Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang laylayan ng kanyang boxers baka kasi malaglag dahil sa pamatay na ngiti ni kuya. Ngumiti siya pabalik, inipit ang imaginary long hair sa likod ng tenga, may kasamang lipbite pa.

 

“Ah sir, helmet niyo po saka face mask” dahil ata sa kakapantasya hindi niya namalayang iniabot na pala ng biker sa kanya ang itim na helmet at facemask na siyang namang tinanggap niya  “saka sir, dito po kayo sumakay sa left side para makaiwas sa mainit na muffler” patuloy ng rider habang nakangiti pa rin sa kanya

 

Halos mapunit ang mukha ni Baekhyun sa kakangiti dahil sa kilig. Kahit na nagmumukha na siyang timang wapakels, hindi kasi niya mapigilan.

 

Ideya palang na sasakyan ni Baekhyun si kuya este ang motor ni kuya ay para na siyang nasa alapaap, the day is not that bad after all, in fact this is one of the best day of his life, bahala na malate makapag moment lang kay kuya pogi.

 

Naunang isinuot ni kuya ang helmet niya. Dahil ata sa nakita nitong hindi siya marunong magsuot ng helmet, kinuha ni kuya ang helmet at isinuot sa kanya. Tumigil ang tibok ng puso niya ng dumampi ang kamay nito sa ilalim ng baba niya.

 

Kagaya ng sabi nito sumakay si Baekhyun sa left side ng motor. Kumapit siya sa braso ni kuyang pogi bilang suporta sa pagsakay, at mas lalong lumapad ang ngisi niya dahil matigas iyon. _The guns! Bow._

 

“Okay na po ba kayo Sir?” tanong ng rider sa kanya habang iniistart ang motor

 

“Okay na kuya, hatid mo na ako sa … heaven!” mejo pabulong ang huling salita na sinabi ni Baekhyun baka mapaghahalataan na kanina pa siya naglalaway kay kuyang pogi. Malandi siya pero dapat lowkey pa din.

 

Nagsimula ng umandar ang motor. Kahit hindi naman masyadong mabilis magpatakbo si kuya eh mas hinigpitan niya ang pagkapit sa waist nito dahil minsan lang siya nag aangkas at mas lalong minsan lang siya makatagpo ng poging driver na lalandiin.

 

Umaasa siyang walang kaso kung mapansin man ni kuya ang kahalayang ginagawa niya dahil kung mag aangkas man siya ulit, it’s a rare chance na ito ulit ang rider niya.

 

Ramdam ng kamay niya ang tigas ng tiyan nito. _Tangina may abs si kuya!_ Kung hindi siya nagkakamali, mga anim yun! _Putangina!_

 

Pansin niya ang hindi nila pagdaan sa main road papuntang Univ, parang marami itong alam na shortcut.

 

Dahil sa konting lubak na daan nararamdaman ni Baekhyun ang pagtama ng boobs niya (kahit wala naman) sa malapad na likod ni kuya, it’s not that he’s complaining anyway. Halos ingudngud na din niya ang mukha sa balikat ni kuya dahil amoy na amoy niya ang pabango nito. Gwapo na, mabango pa, pak na pak.

 

Napababa ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa torso ni kuya dahil sa biglaang preno nito gawa ng traffic light. At gaya ng naunang body parts na naexplore na ng kanyang malanding kamay, matigas din ito, he wondered kung matigas at daks din ba ang nasa gitna nun. Napahagigik siya sa naisip.

 

And the best twenty minutes of his life comes to an end nang makita niya ang gate ng kanilang Univ. Kung kailan siya nag eenjoy saka pa matatapos. Kung pwede lang magbook mula Apari ay ginawa na niya basta ba si kuyang pogi ang rider.

 

Akmang tatanggalin na ni Baekhyun ng pagkakakapit sa waist nito nang biglang nagpreno si kuya at nanlaki ang kanyang mata dahil aksidenting lumanding ang kamay niya sa alaga nito. _Puta ang laki!_

 

Dali dali siyang bumaba pagka park ni kuya sa harap ng gate ng Univ. Nakayuko niyang tinanggal ang helmet at dali daling dumukot ng isang daan sa bulsa saka inabot ang dalawa kay kuyang rider. Dahil sa hiya, isang “thank you” at “keep the change” ang lumabas sa kanyang bibig sabay takbo papasok, hinihiling na sana hindi na sila magkikita ulit.

 

                                                                                               ---

 

“Putangina! Putangina lang talaga Soo” naiiyak na sambit ni Baekhyun habang nakayakap sa kaibigan

 

“Tampalin ko kaya yang bibig mo at ang aga aga ng putangina mo” kahit na nagmamaktol ay niyakap pa din siya nito pabalik “Ano ba kasing nangyari?” tanong ni Kyungsoo

 

Ikinuwento ni Baekhyun ang nangyari mula sa traffic hanggang sa pag angkas niya sa motor ni kuyang pogi. Sobrang lakas naman ng tawa ni Kyungsoo sa mga kahalayang ginawa niya lalong lalo na ang paglanding ng kamay niya sa alaga ng rider.

 

“So basically, kasalanan mo talaga” sinamaan ni Baekhyun ng tingin ang kaibigan, kasi kung hindi ba naman ito nag initiate mag install eh di sana walang angkas, at kapag walang angkas walang poging rider at walang haharot

 

“Ako pa? Ako pa na nagsalba sayo sa traffic? Aba't hindi ko naman kasalanang maharot ka” hindi pa din natigil ang pagtawa si Kyungsoo, humahawak pa sa tiyan dahil sa sobrang kasiyahan

 

“Nakakahiya! Baka akala ni kuya nang tsa-tsansing ako” nagpagulong gulong na si Baekhyun sa field, sapo sapo ang mukha. Kakatapos lang ng first subject niya at sa kabutihang palad hindi siya na-late, yun nga lang lutang siya dahil sa nangyare

 

“Bakit hindi ba?” tanong sabay taas ng kilay ni Kyungsoo

 

“Hmmm. Mejo lang?  Pero kasi Soo ang hot niya hehe” napalitan ng kinang ang pag aalala sa mga mata ni Baekhyun nang maalala kung gaano ka gwapo ang rider “para siyang character na lumabas sa libro para tuparin ang mga pangarap ko” napatingala siya sa langit na parang nakikita niya ang mukha ng rider sa ulap, pakiramdam niya ito na si Mr Right, ang amag sa ibabaw ng puto niya.

 

Isang batok ang tinamo niya mula kay Kyungsoo

 

“Walang ganun. Gaga”

 

“Ayan tayo eh. Bitter na naman siya oh!” ngumisi siya, sinusundot niya ang tagiliran nito “Palibhasa kasi yung manliligaw mo, kung hindi ba naman nerdy eh ang jologs pa manamit pero alam ko deep inside bet mo siya asus, don’t me, galawan mong penguin ka!”

 

“Bet mo mukha mo! Hindi ko type yun” binato siya nito ng libro, sapol sa mukha

 

“Hala. Si Junmyeon!”

 

“Shit. Saan?” biglang namula ang mukha nito, halata ang kaba at pagkabalisa

 

“Ayie. Hindi pala type ha” balik siya sa pagsundot sa tagiliran nito

 

“Peste ka talaga sa buhay ko!” at tuluyan na nga siyang naging battered friend

                                                                                              ---

 

Isang linggo na din ang nakaraan nung nagsimula ang pasukan sa Univ. Naagaw ang atensiyon ni Baekhyun ng mga sandamakmak na school works kaya di na din niya lubos naisip ang mga nangyare.

 

Last subject na niya yun sa araw na iyon. Sa lahat ng subjects, ito lang ang hindi pa niya napasukan, nag extend kasi ng leave ang prof ng isang linggo so ngayon ang magiging first meeting nila. Unfortunately, hindi niya kaklase si Kyungsoo sa subject na yun dahil conflict ito sa org meeting na sinalihan ng isa kaya solo flight siya.

 

Wala pa masyadong estudyante sa loob ng classroom kaya malaya siyang pumili ng upuan na gusto niya. Umupo siya sa bandang gitna, sa gilid banda malapit sa bintana. Sa kinaroroonan niya, kita niya ang soccer field kaya napag desisyonan niyang mag sightseeing muna ng prospect na daks.

 

Naagaw ang atensiyon ni Baekhyun ng isang lalaking naglalakad na kulang nalang ay patungan ng star sa ulo para maging walking christmas tree. Kulay pula ang polo nito, berde ang jeans at naka rubber shoes na puti, dagdag pa ang malaking glasses na suot, kalong sa kamay ang naglalakihang libro, the nerd.

 

Napahagikgik siya ng tawa nang makilala ang lalaki, si Junmyeon ang masugid na manliligaw ni Kyungsoo. Para sa kanya, hindi naman ito panget kung tutuusin may itsura ito, kulang lang talaga sa ayos at masyadong jologs ang taste sa damit. Alam naman niyang kahit papano eh bet ito ng kaibigan niya, sadyang pabebe lang ang isa, konting batok lang mag “oo” na ito kay Junmyeon, ramdam niya iyon.

 

Maya-maya pa, may motor na tumigil sa harap ni Junmyeon. Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun dahil pamilyar sa kanya ang motor, ang motor na isinumpa niyang di na makita ulit.

 

Namamawis ang kanyang palad sa kaba dahil ngumiti si Junmyeon sa rider, senyales na magkakakilala ang dalawa. Nakatalikod sa banda niya si kuya kaya hindi niya makita ang mukha pero base sa built ng katawan nito at kulay ng buhok sigurado siyang siya yun, kahit ipusta niya pa ang puri ni Kyungsoo. Ang hindi niya maintindihan ay kung ano ang ginawa nito sa Univ nila? Baka may sinundo o may kakilala.

 

Hindi pa nakabawi si Baekhyun sa gulat nang ituro ni Junmyeon ang kinaroroonan niya. Dali dali siyang napayuko kahit alam naman niyang hindi siya kita ng dalawa dahil sa bintana ng classroom at mejo malayo rin siya sa mga ito.

 

Paalis na ang motor sa harap ni Junmyeon nang magbalik si Baekhyun ng tingin dito. Sapo ang kanyang dibdib nakahinga siya ng maluwag, dasal niya na sana ito na ang huli o akala lang niya.

 

                                                                                                   ---

 

“Byun Baekhyun, BS Psychology” pakilala niya sa harap ng klase

 

Dahil nga first day e may pakilala keneme pang nalalaman ang prof bago magsimula sa klase.

 

“And you are?”

 

Lahat sila napalingon sa bagong dating.

 

At kung hindi ba naman siya nakailag sa sandosenang kamalasan, ang bagong dating na kaklase ay walang iba kundi ang taong pinakahuling gusto niyang makita sa araw na iyon, si kuyang daks na rider.

 

Dali siyang napadampot ng notebook para itabon sa mukha nang tumingin ito sa gawi niya. Pero huli na ang lahat nang ngumiti ito sa kanya. _Tangina._

 

“Kim Jongin, BS Civil Engineering”

 

Parang gusto ng tumalon ng puso niya palabas sa bilis ng kabog nito. Pinagpapawisan na naman siya dahil sa kaba. Napakapit siya sa arm chair dahil anumang oras parang bibigay na ang tuhod niya.

 

Gustong magpalamon ni Baekhyun sa lupa, o ma disappear nalang bigla, ang kaso how? Naisip na din niyang gumapang nalang palabas kung wala lang siya sa bandang gitna ng classroom. Hindi din siya pwedeng magpalit ng section dahil sa pagkakaalala niya, yun lang ang bakante.

 

Ang pagdadrop ay isang big NO para kay Baekhyun dahil fixed na ang subjects niya sa mga susunod na sem. At ano nalang ang sasabihin niya sa nanay niya kapag hindi siya naka graduate on time? _Kasi classmate ko yung crush ko sa Hum at may karumaldumal akong nagawa kaya kailangan kong magdrop! Pakshet!_

 

Wala na siyang maisip na paraan kundi ang iwasan nalang ito sa abot ng makakaya niya dahil sa lahat ng nangyare, wala na siyang mukhang maihaharap pa.

 

Sinadya niyang magpahuli ng labas pagkatapos ng klase. Nakapwesto kasi si Jongin sa bandang likuran kaya madadaanan niya ito kapag nauna siyang lumabas. Nagkunwari siyang nagbabasa kahit ang buong atensiyon niya ay nasa mga tao sa paligid.

 

Nang masiguro na wala ng tao, dali dali niyang kinuha ang gamit saka lumabas ng classroom. Pero bago palang siya makalayo ay hinarang na siya ng bulto ng lalaking minsan na din niyang nahawakan at pinagnanasaan.

 

“Hi” ngiting bati sa kanya ni Jongin, ang kamay nito ay nasa batok na parang nahihiyang kausapin siya. Bakit ito nahihiya? Diba siya ang dapat mahiya?

 

Muntik ng matumba si Baekhyun kung hindi lang siya nahawakan ni Jongin. Bumalot ang pag aalala sa mga mata ni Jongin.

 

“Okay ka lang?” hawak nito ang braso niya

 

Dun na talaga sumuko si Baekhyun. Mukhang kahit anong iwas ang gagawin niya nakatadhana na ata talagang magkita ulit sila. Wala na siyang magagawa kundi ang harapan si Jongin.

 

Binawi ni Baekhyun ang braso na pagkakahawak ni Jongin. Tumayo siya ng tuwid. Sa kabila ng karera sa dibdib at panghihina ng tuhod, hinarap niya ito.

 

“Sorryjonginhindikonamansinasadyanghawakanyunganomo” dire diretso niyang sabi, nasa mukha ang kanyang mga palad, ayaw niyang makita ang reaksyon nito. Gustong gusto na niyang maglaho. _Tangina ! nakakahiya_

 

“Ah eh --- ayos lang yun. Hindi mo naman sinasadya eh” pulang pula na din ang mukha ni Jongin “nga pala may ibibigay ako sayo” may kinuha ito sa bulsa

 

“Ano yun?”

 

“Sukli mo” inabot ni Jongin sa kanya ang singkwenta pesos, bago pa siya magtanong naalala niya na isang daan pala ang naibayad niya sa angkas na supposed to be eh singkwenta lang naman

 

“Naku, wag na. Diba sabi ko keep the change?”

 

“Sigurado ka ba?” tanong sa kanya ni Jongin, ngayon lang niya ulit natitigan ito ng mabuti simula kanina. Casual lang ang suot nito, typical na student attire pero ang gwapo pa din.

 

“Oo naman. Nga pala kailangan ko ng umalis. Mag-gagabi na din kasi baka hinahanap na ako ng roommate ko” nginitian niya ito, ngayon lang siya nakahinga ng maluwag simula nung makita niya ulit ito. Malakas pa din ang kabog ng dibdib niya pero hindi na gaya kanina.

 

“Gusto mo ba ihatid na kita? Libre nalang” sumilay na naman ang pamatay na ngiti ni Jongin

 

“Naku wag na. Nakakahiya naman sayo” hindi naman talaga hiya ang dahilan ng pagtanggi niya kundi ang pag iwas sa panibagong tukso, alam naman kasi niyang marupok siya

 

“Sige na nga. Hindi na kita pipilitin. Ingat ka pauwi Byun Baekhyun” kumaway ito saka tumalikod na

 

“Teka. Paano mo nalaman ang pangalan ko?” sa pagkakaalam ni Baekhyun, late itong dumating kanina kaya hindi nito naabutan ang pagpapakilala niya. Hindi din naman nagtatawag ng pangalan ang prof nila sa klase kanina.

 

Lumingon ito saka ngumiti “hmmm sabihin nalang nating …… interesado ako sayo” mahina itong tumawa saka tumalikod na ulit.

 

Naestatwa siya. _Ano daw?_

                                                                                           ---

 

Habang nasa jeep pauwi, chinat ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo para ikwento ang dinanas na kamalasan sa araw na yun.

 

**_Baekkiebells_ ** _: Pugo! Ahhhhh. Tounge in a disc!_

 

**_SuperKyung:_ ** _Oh?_

 

**_Baekkiebells:_ ** _Nagkita ulit kami! And guess what? Magkaklase kami sa Hum. Ayoko na TT.TT_

 

**_SuperKyung:_ ** _Sino sa mga naka one night stand mo ang nakita mo ulit? Ayan kasi! Landi pa more._

 

**_Baekkiebells:_ ** _Gaga! Virgin pa ako oy!_

 

**_SuperKyung:_ ** _-,-_

 

**_Baekkiebells:_ ** _Pero seryoso nga. Nagkita kami ni Jongin. Yung rider na daks !!!_

 

**_SuperKyung:_ ** _Oh tapos?_

 

**_Baekkiebells:_ ** _Yun nga. Malaki pa rin …. yung puso niya hehehe. Nagsorry ako sa kanya. Nag offer siya na ihatid ako, tumanggi ako kasi heya ako :P_

 

**_SuperKyung:_ ** _Puta. Nahawakan mo na’t lahat lahat nagpabebe ka pa?_

 

**_Baekkiebells:_ ** _Eh kasi nga virgin pa akez ehehehe_

 

**_SuperKyung:_ ** _Saang parte? Wala akong maalala -,-_

 

**_Baekkiebells:_ ** _Over my gorgeous sexy bodeeeh ;p_

 

**_SuperKyung:_ ** _*seen*_

 

                                                                                                   ---

 

Patalon talon na naglalakad si Baekhyun papunta sa room. Humanities na ang sunod na subject niya which means kaklase niya sa Jongin. Kung dati, kulang nalang gumapang siya sa katamaran, ngayon naman wala pang time nasa classroom na siya, _di siya excited swear._

 

Sa nagdaang linggo naging casual na sila sa isa’t isa. Nawala na ang hiyaan. Sabay nalang silang natatawa kapag naaalala kung gaano ka epic fail ang kanilang first meeting.

 

Marami na din siyang bagay na nalaman tungkol kay Jongin. Mabait si Jongin, boyfriend goals nga kung tawagin ng mga kaklase nilang babae at ayun sa mga ito never pa nilang narinig na nagkaroon ito ng girlfriend kaya nabuhay ang pag asa niyang sana boyfriend ang hanap nito.

 

Nalaman din ni Baekhyun member pala si Jongin ng dance troupe. Through his looks and talent hindi maiwasan na isa ito sa mga University hotties, at ang pinipisil na magiging rep ng COE for the upcoming Mr University Idol. Deep inside ayaw niyang masyado itong ma expose sa tao, dahil kapag nangyare yun dadami ang kaagaw niya.

 

Five minutes pa bago mag time nang nakarating siya sa room. As usual, late na naman si Jongin. Wala namang kaso dahil isang ngiti lang nito kay Ms. C, nakalimutan na agad ng prof na araw araw itong late.

 

“And so, for the upcoming immersion we’ll do it by pair” explain sa kanila ng Prof “you’ll be choosing your own partner yung makakasundo niyo para maayos niyong magawa ang dapat gawin”

 

Akmang lilingon palang siya sa gawi ni Jongin nang magsalita si Wendy, ang katabi ni Jongin.

 

“Jongin, partner tayo” malaki ang ngiti, nagpipigil ng kilig

 

Kinuyom niya ang kamao dahil konti nalang hahambalusin na niya ng monoblock chair ang malantod na kaklase.

_Subukan mo lang umo-o mong nog nog ka, magkakalimutan na tayo_

 

“Ah. Sorry ha. May partner na kasi ako. Baek, diba partner tayo?” at nagliwanag ang madilim na shakra sa paligid ni Baekhyun dahil sa sinabi ni Jongin. Nakangiti ito sa kanya, ngiting sinasabi na “sumakay ka” at sasakay naman talaga siya kahit saan pa

 

Ngiting tagumpay ang iginawad ni Baekhyun kay Wendy, habang parang nalugi namang ang mukha nito.

 

“Oo! Kami na. Partner na kami” _Hanap ka nalang ng iba dahil akin na siya *insert evil laugh*_

 

“Submit your proposal by pair nextweek. Class dismissed” agaw ng prof sa atensiyon nilang lahat bago lumabas ng classroom

 

“Baek, pwede bang sa apartment ko nalang tayo gumawa ng proposal sa linggo? Mag-aaral din sana kasi ako para sa majors?” nakayuko ito, ang kamay ay nasa batok. Para itong bata na nagpapaalam sa nanay na gumala.

 

Hindi malaman ni Baekhyun kung paano nagagawa ni Jongin ang maging cute at gwapo at the same time. Gwapo ito kapag nahihiya, nagugulat, inaantok, sumamasayaw, paano pa kapag nakahubad. _Shit. Daks! Tangina! kailangan na ata niya maglinis ng utak na nilumot na._

 

“Hoy Baek!” biglang snap ni Jongin sa harap niya

 

“Ay! Daks!” napatakip siya ng bunganga sa gulat. Seriously? Ilang beses niya kailangan ipahiya ang sarili sa harap ng crush niya?

 

Sumilay ang mapaglarong ngiti sa labi ni Jongin.

 

“Sinong daks yan ha?” nilapit ni Jongin ang mukha sa kanya kaya napaatras siya, nagpipigil na ito ng tawa

 

“Ah. Ibig kong sabihin, wala akong address mo, saka anong oras ako pupunta sa inyo” biglang segwey niya, umaasa na sana idrop na ni Jongin ang topic dahil sigurado siyang pulang pula na ang mukha niya ngayon

 

“Itetext ko sayo mamaya” tumawa si Jongin ng bahagya “Cute mo” at biglang pinch ni Jongin sa mukha niya na mas lalo niyang ikinapula. Naglakad na ito palayo, tumatawa pa din. Bawi naman ata ang pagkapahiya niya kasi nasabihan siya ng cute diba?

 

Ayun. Nahimatay na siya ng tuluyan sa kilig.

                                                                                     ---

_‘Ding Dong’_

 

Nakawalong pindot na si Baekhyun sa doorbell ng apartment ni Jongin at konting konti nalang sisipain na niya pintuan para illegal na pasukin ang loob.

 

Nakailang basa na din siya sa address na tinext nito at sigurado siyang ito na nga iyon, walang mintis. Napasulyap siya sa wrist watch niya, 11:00 na ng umaga gayong 10:00 ang usapan nila. Nakailang tawag na siya sa phone nito at puro ring lang, walang sumasagot.

 

Saktong pagtalikod ni Baekhyun ay ang pagpihit ng ng pintuan mula sa loob. Nung humarap siya, tumambad ang mukha ng kagigising lang na lalaki with his messy hair, white sando and checkered boxers (shoutout dun sa daks na nasa loob). Napalipbite siya. _Sakto, hindi pa siya kumakain, pwede na!_

 

“Baek, sorry. Napasarap ang tulog ko. Kanina ka pa ba?” binigyan siya nito ng apologetic na ngiti. Hinawi nito ang buhok na humaharang sa mata.

 

Kahit ‘I woke up like this’ look itong tumambad kay Baekhyun, hindi niya maiwasang mapalunok.Putok na putok sa muscles ang braso ni Jongin at kahit hindi naman fit ang sando nito, manipis naman iyon kaya kita niya ang kumakaway na abs sa loob. _Tangina sarap!_

 

How can this guy be so damn attractive in everything he does? He’s so fucking illegal.

 

“Hindi naman masyado” he lied, kahit ang totoo niyan isang oras na siyang nilalamok sa labas ng apartment

 

“Sorry talaga. Pasok ka” niluwagan ni Jongin ang pintuan para makapasok si Baekhyun

 

Inilibot ni Baekhyun ang paningin sa loob ng apartment. Unexpectedly, malinis iyon. Hindi naman lingid sa kaalaman niyang when it comes to boys, hindi masyadong oc sa kalinisan. Buti nalang talaga oc si Kyungsoo kasi kung siya lang mag isa sa apartment nila baka roommate na niya ang mga daga sa sobrang kalat niya.

 

“Ikaw lang mag isa dito?” tanong niya nang mapansing puro pang isahan lang ang mga gamit pati ang kwarto

 

“Yup. Hindi kasi ako sanay ng may kasama” mejo nahihiya pa ding tugon ni Jongin “anyways, dito nalang tayo sa sala, feel at home Baek. May aayusin lang ako sa kwarto, balikan kita” ngumiti ito saka tumalikod na para bumalik sa kwarto

 

Trenta minutos na ang nakakaraan hindi pa din bumabalik si Jongin. Nakapag set up na siya ng kanyang laptop at nasimulan na din ng konti ang kanilang proposal.

 

Napapitlag siya sa kinauupuan nang tumunog ang kanyang cellphone.

 

_Soonget Calling…_

 

“Hello…”

 

Saktong pagsagot ni Baekhyun ay ang pagkamatay ng linya. Napamura siya sa isip nang maalala na hindi pala siya nakapag charge kagabi, marahil sa sobrang excitement. Hinalungkat niya ang dalang bagpack para maghanap ng charger at naalalang hiniram pala ito ni Kyungsoo at hindi na naibalik.

 

Napatingala siya sa second floor ng apartment para tingnan kung may bahid ng bulto ni Jongin para sana makahiram siya ng charger, nang wala, napagdesisyonan niyang umakyat sa kwarto nito. He knows naman na somewhat he is invading someone’s privacy pero wala naman siyang masamang gagawin (maliban nalang kung si Jongin mag initiate), maghihiram lang naman siya ng charger.

 

May siwang ang pinto ng kwarto, senyales na bukas iyon. Pinihit ni Baekhyun doorknob.

 

“Tengene! Porn!” agad siyang napasigaw at napatakip sa mata kahit may space pa din sa mga daliri niya nang makita ang pinakamagandang view na nakita niya sa tanang buhay niya, _ang nakatopless na Kim Jongin, ulit, nakatopless si Jongin, isa pa, masarap si Jongin._

 

Isang puting tuwalya ang nakabalot sa ibabang parte ng katawan ni Jongin, masyadong iyong mababa to the point na halos kita na ang v-line. Konting hapit nalang nito, say hello daks na.

 

Tumutulo ang tubig sa buhok ni Jongin papunta sa tiyan (tumutulo din ang laway ni Baekhyun sa batak ni Jongin). Dun na-confirm ni Baekhyun na anim nga ang pandesal nito.

 

Kagaya ni Baekhyun, nagulat din si Jongin. Dali dali itong dumampot ng pang itaas mula sa drawer saka isinuot.

 

“Baek, sorry hindi kasi ako sanay mag lock ng pinto” hobby talaga ni Jongin ang ilagay ang kamay sa batok, saka mamula kapag nahihiya. Para kay Baekhyun ito ang pinaka-nagustuhan niya kay Jongin, ang cute lang parang bear na ang sarap ihug “may kailangan ka ba?” tanong ni Jongin kay Baekhyun.

 

“Sorry din” napangiwi si Baekhyun kasi in the first place siya naman itong trespassing “Ah manghihiram lang sana ako ng charger, naiwan ko kasi yung akin”

 

Jongin is gwapo in so many ways, pero para kay Baekhyun, doble doble ang hotness nito kapag wet look. _Ngena, sarap laplapin._

 

“Nanjan Baek, pakikuha nalang” turo nito sa drawer sa tabi ng kama “sabay na tayong bumaba, bibihis lang ako” nginitian siya nito bago tumalikod para pumasok sa CR.

 

“Pwede ka namang magbihis sa harap ko Jongin, I don’t mind” biro niya dito sa mahinang boses saka ngumisi

                                                                                         ---

 

“Baek, hapon na. Hatid na kita” sa sobrang abala nila sa proposal hindi nila namalayan ang oras. Pinagsabay ni Jongin ang pagrereview at pagtulong kay Baekhyun. Kahit naman kasi inborn na malandi si Baekhyun, GC din siya, aral muna bago Jongin. Darating din ang oras na para kay Jongin.

 

“Ituro mo nalang sakin papunta sa inyo Baek” sabad ni Jongin habang sinusuot ang helmet sa kanya

 

Hindi naman ito ang first time na ginawa ni Jongin iyon ngunit hindi niya pa ring mapigilang kiligin lalo’t na’t ngayon they are more than a passenger and a rider cause they’re friends at kung papayagan soon to be lovers.

 

Namula siya sa naisip.

 

“Ang ganda ng sunset” Baekhyun blurted out habang nakakapit sa waist ni Jongin. Hindi gaya ng nauna, behave na siyang nakaangkas sa lalaki, mahirap na baka tuluyan itong ma turn off sa kamanyakan niya.

 

Sunset is his favorite time of the day. Para sa kanya, sunset is a sign that a day is about to end, a sign for a rest and a reset to face tomorrow.

 

“Gusto mo panoorin natin?” biglang huminto si Jongin saka lumingon sa kanya ng nakangiti

 

Tango lang ang naging tugon ni Baekhyun. Speechless kasi mas gwapo ang kasama kesa araw na palubog na.

 

“Ang ganda talaga” manghang mangha si Baekhyun sa ganda ng araw. Nag aagawan na ang dilim at liwanag mula sa kinaroroonan nila, nagkukulay orange na ang langit dala ng patagong araw

 

“Mas maganda ka, Baek” biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya sa tugon ni Jongin. Sincere na ngiti ang iginawad nito saka hinawi ang buhok na humaharang sa kanyang mukha  “tara na, mag-gagabi na” namula at nag iwas ng tingin si Jongin

 

Nakayuko siyang nakasunod, parang mapupunit na ang kanyang mukha sa laki ng ngiti.

 

_Putangina. Lovelife na ba this?_

 

                                                                                                 ---

 

“Kayo na?” napasigaw si Baekhyun nang aminin ni Kyungsoo ang estado ng relasyon nito kay Junmyeon. Kasalukuyan silang nasa student lounge para tumambay dahil pareho silang vacant.

 

“Tahiin ko kaya yang bibig mo at ang ingay ingay mo” masama ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, nakatutok ang ballpen na parang kunwareng sasaksakin siya.

 

“OMG” hindi pa din makapaniwalang tugon niya “Sabi na eh at bet mo din siya. Yie may lovelife na siya” sinusundot niya ang tagiliran ng kaibigan.

 

“Isa pang sundot at sasaksakin na kita” kung nakakamatay lang ang tingin ni Kyungsoo, kanina pa nailibing si Baekhyun. Kung nakakatakot si Kyungsoo sa normal lang na tingin nito, paano pa kapag sobrang sama na? Pero dahil magbestfriend sila, sanay na siya.

“Babe/Baek!” agad silang napalingon sa mga tumawag, si Junmyeon kasama si Jongin

 

Napa-ayos ng upo si Baekhyun dahil nanjan ang crush niya, nagpapabibo siya eh.

 

Sa nagdaang mga araw mas naging close si Baekhyun at Jongin. Lagi silang magkasamang nag aaral, lagi rin silang magkatawagan at magka text, pero hindi sila, mas gusto niyang isipin na hindi _pa_ sila.

 

“Babe, dito ka” tawag ni Kyungsoo kay Junmyeon. Namula si Junmyeon at agad naming naupo sa tabi ni Kyungsoo

 

As usual, jologs pa din naman manamit si Junmyeon pero hindi na gaano gaya ng dati, natuto na din ito ng basic fashion at unti unting lumalabas ng totoong ka-gwapohan nito. Napangiti si Baekhyun dahil sa wakas bumigay na din ang pabebe niyang bestfriend.

 

“Upo ka, Jongin” anyaya ni Baekhyun kay Jongin sa tabi niya, gusto man sana niyang tawagin din ito ng endearment kaso hindi pa sila, sa panaginip palang.

 

“Magkakilala kayo?” tanong ni Baekhyun sa dalawang lalaki, though may hint siya na magkakilala ang dalawa dahil sa nakita niya nung first day nila sa Hum

 

“Oo. Magkaklase kami nung highschool” si Jongin, nagbaling ito ng tingin kay Kyungsoo “So, you must be Kyungsoo, lagi kang nakukwento sakin ni Baek, Jongin nga pala” pakilala nito sabay lahad ng kamay sa bestfriend niya.

 

“Ohhh” sumilay ang evil smile ni Kyungsoo habang inabot ang kamay kay Jongin. Kinabahan si Baekhyun sa maaring susunod na mangyayari kaya hinanda na niya ang kanyang sarili para sa depensa “Jongin…ikaw yung laging kinukwento ni Baekhyun. Yung rider na d----ajkajajakjlamakd” agad niyang tinakpan ang bibig ng huwad na kaibigan.

 

“Ah eh wag mo ng pansinin itong bestfriend ko Jongin, adik to eh. Hindi pa natotokhang” mas pula pa siya sa kamatis, lihim na pinagdasal sa lahat ng santo na sana hindi magets ni Jongin ang gustong iparating ni Kyungsoo

 

“Nga pala babe, may sasabihin ako sa inyo” laking pasasalamat ni Baekhyun sa existence ni Junmyeon at sa perfect timing na pagsingit nito “may 4 tix kasi ako for EK this weekend and tama namang patapos na din ang Midterms so I was thinking that perhaps we could go there to…” mejo nahihiyang explain ni Junmyeon sa kanila.

 

“Double date?” kumikinang ang mata na tanong ni Kyungsoo sa boyfriend nito, his bestfriend indeed is inlove with the nerd. Pumu-forever ang puta.

 

 _Date._ Pumalakpak ang kaloob looban ni Baekhyun sa narinig. Kung double date nga naman kasi ang mangyayari, since mag on naman itong dalawa sa harap niya, it means he’s bound to stick with Jongin. Sa tingin ni Baekhyun ito na ang pagkakataon, napangisi siya sa isip.

 

“Ano Jongin, G?” tanong ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki at bumaling kay Baekhyun na parang sinasabing _“pasalamatan mo kami mamaya”_

 

Kagat ni Baekhyun ang kanyang labi habang hinihintay ang sagot ni Jongin, mejo nag isip pa kasi ang isa kung free ba ito sa mga araw na iyon.

 

“Okay, I’m free. Call”

 

“Yes!” napasigaw si Baekhyun sa tuwa na may kasamang suntok sa hangin

 

Nasundan din ito ng “Shit” nang mapansin ang gulat sa mga mukha, hindi lang sa tatlong taong kasama niya pati na ang lahat ng tao sa lounge sa biglaang sigaw niya.

 

Pulang pula ang mukhang napabaling siya kay Jongin, pahiya na naman siya. _Kingina._

 

“Gustong gusto mo ata akong makasama, Baek” nakalumbaba at nakangisi itong nakaharap sa kanya.

 

Binatukan niya ito, defense mechanism kumbaga.

 

 _Wag mo akong pino-provoke at baka mahalikan kita._ Sigaw ng isip niyang malandi.

 

“Gago, excited lang ako nuh” sabay rolyo ng mata para mas effective

 

Isang tawa naman ang ginawad ng dalawang tao sa harap. Nakasandal na si Kyungsoo sa balikat ni Junmyeon habang hawak naman ni Junmyeon ang kamay ng boyfriend niya.

 

“Bagay kayo, ng cute niyo. Diba babe?” si Kyungsoo, nakangiting bumaling sa boyfriend nito

 

“Oo nga. Bakit hindi nalang kayo?” sagot ni Junmyeon

 

Namula at sabay na nag iwas ng tingin ang dalawa.

 

At parang gustong lumipad ni Baekhyun sa kilig nang marinig ang mahinang sagot ni Jongin.

 

“Darating din kami jan”

_\---_

 

“Shit” malutong na mura ni Jongin

 

Hindi malaman ni Baekhyun kung maaawa o matatawa sa itsura ni Jongin habang nakasakay sila sa Space Shuttle, isang bagay na nalaman niya tungkol dito -- _takot sa matataas na lugar._

 

Pagpasok pa lang nila sa EK humiwalay na sa kanila ang balahura niyang bestfriend kasama ang boyfriend nito, bago iyon hindi mabilang kung ilang _“goodluck bess, galingan mo!”_ ang nasabi nito kay Baekhyun.

 

“Awh. Takot si Nini” asar niya kay Jongin sabay make face na parang maiiyak

 

Gustong matawa ni Baekhyun dahil imbes na dumamoves, lumandi at kunware mag-tatakot-takotan para yakapin ni Jongin, hindi iyon nangyare dahil unang sabak pa lang nila sa extreme ride mas malakas pa ito sumigaw sa kanya. Ang ending, ito pa ang mismong yumakap sa kanya, sana lahat ng rides sa EK extreme nalang para kotang kota na siya.

 

“Letse. Sino ba kasi ang nag imbento ng ganitong rides?” maktol nito sa tabi niya

 

“Wag kang matakot, hawak ka lang sa kamay ko” pacute na sabi ni Baekhyun na may kasamang beautiful eyes. Ang cute lang kasi ni Jongin matakot, kala mo iniwan na ng nanay na walang lutong ulam, sarap asarin.

 

“Tsk. Hindi ako takot no. Masyado lang talagang nakakalula” irap ni Jongin sa kanya

 

Napangisi si Baekhyun sa inasta nito

 

“Hindi daw. Lakas mo nga sumigaw kanina… _cute mo nga eh”_ pabulong ang huling sinabi ni Baekhyun saka lumabi, nagpipigil ng ihi este kilig

 

“May sinasabi ka Baek?”

 

“Wala. Sabi ko hawak ka lang kamo---” at biglang napahawak si Jongin ng mahigpit sa kamay niya dahil sa biglaang pag andar ng ride

 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh---mamaaaaaaa”

 

Humalagapak siya ng tawa sa sigaw nito pero hindi niya maipag kakaila ang pagbilis ng tibok ng kanyang puso. _Shit! holding hands sila!_

 

                                                                                            ---

 

“Baek, dun tayo” biglang hila ni Jongin sa kanya

 

Bigla natawa si Baekhyun sa excitement ni Jongin. Ang gwapo gwapo ni Jongin sa itsura niya ngayon. Para itong actor mula sa isang action movie film, no wonder na napapalingon ang mga babae pati na din ang mga beki kapag dumadaan sila.

 

Pero kahit gaano man ito ka attractive, sino ang mag aakala na para itong bata, imbes na maturn off mas lalong turn on si Baekhyun. Gusto niyang gawing baby si Jongin pero pwede din baliktad, siya ang baby at si Jongin ang daddy. Yummy!

 

“Grand Carousel? Ano ka bata?” natatawa niyang sabi sabay taas ng kilay

 

Bigla naman itong nagpout “Sige na Baek, masaya yun eh” napamura si Baekhyun sa isip bat ang cute naman kasi.

 

“Oo na. Kung hindi ka lang cute eh” biro niya

 

“Thank you Baekkie” sabay pisil ni Jongin sa makabilaan niyang pisngi

 

“Aray ko. Masakit” palo niya sa kamay nito

 

“May gamot ako para jan” biglang bitaw ni Jongin sa kanya sabay titig. Yung klase ng titig na nakaka-ihi sa kilig

 

“Ano?” naguguluhang tanong ni Baekhyun

 

“Eto oh” bulalas ni Jongin sabay hila at halik sa pisngi niya “lika na, baka maubusan tayo ng kabayo” tumalikod na si Jongin habang si Baekhyun naman naihi na, nastroke, di na makagalaw, wala na, finish na.

 

“Hoy! Bumalik ka dito.Panagutan mo ako!” sigaw niya sa papalayong lalaki, lumingon naman ito sabay kindat at tawa

 

_Puta. Ang harot!_

                                                                                           ---

 

“Jongin, ako din pagod na” pabebeng sabi ni Baekhyun with matching beautiful eyes and paawa effect

 

Sa unahan nila ang magkasintahang itago nalang sa pangalang Kyungsoo at Junmyeon. Buhat buhat ni Junmyeon si Kyungsoo dahil ayun pa sa maarte niyang kaibigan napagod daw ito kakalakad sa loob ng EK, if he only knew inatake lang ito ng ka-harotan.

 

Bilang parte ng #AkitinSiJongin mission niya, itatary niya kung uubra ang beauty niya.

 

“Ayoko Baek, mabigat ka eh” tumawa at umiling si Jongin ng bahagya saka naunang naglakad sa kanya

 

“Aba, sa sexy kong to? Hay naku Jongin, if you could only see my --- aray!” at kung hindi lang naman isa at kalahating tanga itong batong nasa harap niya, nadapa at napasubsob lang naman siya sa semento dahil sa pagharang nito sa dinadaanan niya.

 

“Okay ka lang Miss?” napatingala siya sa taong nagsalita. _Clue: Pogi saka malaki ang tenga_

 

Mejo nakalayo na ang tatlo sa kaya hindi nila nakita katangahan niya

 

Agad namang napatayo si Baekhyun. Ang gwapo ni kuya with his black hoodie & ripped jeans, ang cute ng tenga nito parang dobi.

 

Inayos ni Baekhyun ang kanyang sarili “Okay lang ako. Baekhyun nga pala, _shiiiingle_ ” inabot ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya sa lalaki, sabay ipit ng imaginary hair sa likod ng tenga.

 

“Sigurado ka ba?” mejo natawa si kuyang stranger sa inasal ni Baekhyun “Chanyeol nga pala. Yeol nalang for short” ngumiti naman ng konti ang dobi sabay abot sa kamay ni Baekhyun. _Ang soft_

 

“Nice to meet you Ye---”

 

“Baek! Lika na buhatin na kita” agaw eksena ni Jongin sabay hila sa palapulsuhan niya

 

“Ay, loyal pala ako. Una na kami Yeol. Ingat” sabay wave niya kay dobi

 

“Close na agad? Yeol? Tsk…” bulong ni Jongin, tumigil din ito sa paglalakad saka nag squat

 

“May sinasabi ka Nogs?”

 

“Wala! Hinihintay na nila tayo. Sakay ka na sa likod ko” may pagka bitter ng boses nito. Ayaw man niya mag assume pero nag assume din siya na nagseselos ito, di niya mapigilan ang maihi sa kilig

 

“Akala ko ba mabigat ako?” pag aasar niya dito

 

“Sasakay ka ba o hahalikan kita?” masama na ang tingin nito sa kanya

 

Sumakay muna siya sa likod nito bago bumulong

 

“Pwede both?”

 

Pareho silang natawa at naglakad na si Jongin habang buhat siya.

 

                                                                                                ---

 

“Oh. Bakit parang nalugi ka diyan?” puna ni Kyungsoo pagkalabas ng kwarto ng apartment nila. Umagang umaga ba naman at parang pinagsakluban ng langit at lupa si Baekhyun, hula niya isang daks ang dahilan.

 

Maya’t maya kasi ang reklamo ni Baekhyun na simula nung lakad nila sa EK hindi na siya pinapansin ni Jongin. Laging nagtatanong kung pangit ba siya? Kapapalit palit ba siya? Anong feeling ni Baekhyun, siya si Liza?

 

Nakalumbaba si Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa kawalan.

 

“Miss ko na siya, Soo” naiiyak na sambit ni Baekhyun. Tangina ba naman kasi anong ginawa niya at hindi siya pinapansin ng daks ng buhay niya?

 

Isang linggo na din simula nung hindi pumasok si Jongin ng Hum at kapag naman nakikita niya naglalakad ito palayo sa kanya halatang umiiwas. Gulong gulo na siya sa inaasta ni Jongin.

 

“Baka naman kasi sinubukan mong halayin kaya nagalit. Attempted rape” humalagapak ng tawa si Kyungsoo habang nagtitimpla ng kape sa harap niya

 

“Tangina mo. Kapag ako naghubad sa harap niya he will definitely beg for it” nagmamalaking sabi ni Baekhyun sabay cross arm pero agad naman siyang nanlumo nang maalala ang estado nila ni Jongin.

 

“LQ lang siguro kami” ngumuso si Baekhyun, hirap na hirap na siyang manghula

 

“Lakas maka LQ bakla ka. Kayo ba?” taas kilay na tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan

 

“Eh di Q lang. Madali naman akong kausap” umirap si Baekhyun. Umagang umaga gusto niyang manapak ng kaibigan, panira ng pangarap letch.

 

“Alam mo Baek, ganito kasi yan” seryoso ang boses ni Kyungsoo sabay sipsip sa tasa ng kape “Ang mundo ay isang malaking Quiapo, maraming snatcher. Kaya kung ayaw mong maagawan ka, kumilos ka gamitan mo ng dahas kung kinakailangan. Alalahanan mo, Jongin is a snack” Kyungsoo grins, the famous satansoo is on.

 

“Anong gagawin ko?” kapag si Kyungsoo na ang nagsasalita siguradong may plano kaya kabado si Baekhyun sa klase ng ngiti nito at sa mga plano na nasa isip.

 

“Diba sinabi mo na laging kausap ni Jongin yung freshman na si Sehun? Baka naman yun yung bago niyang bet” bago pa man hampasin ni Baekhyun ang balikat ni Kyungsoo ay nakailag na ito at tumawa

 

“Gago. Salamat, Soo ha. Napagaan mo ang loob ko, sobra” Baekhyun said sarcastically

 

“Patapusin mo muna ako tungaw” bumalik si Kyungsoo sa upuan sa harap ni Baekhyun, hindi niya mapigilang matawa nang malukot ang mukha ni Baekhyun sa sinabi niya “Pero bago pa magkaroon ng ‘sila’ dapat unahan mo na, laging tandaan na kung di kaya ng santong dasalan daanin sa santong paspasan” ngumiti ng matamis si Kyungsoo, ngiting nakakapanindig balahibo.

 

“Oras na para ilabas ang alas, your bodeh!” nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun habang humalagapak naman ng tawa si Kyungsoo. Kahit naman kasi malandi itong si Baekhyun, alam niyang birhen pa ito mentally and physically.

 

“Pinagloloko mo ba ako, Soo?” tumaas ang kilay ni Baekhyun nang makabawi sa pagkakagulat. Tangina naman kasi, paano nga ba siya nagkaroon ng ganitong kaibigan?

 

“Obviously, kung nakita mo lang yung mukha mo Baek” malakas na tumawa pa din si Kyungsoo, nakahawak na sa tiyan nito.

 

“Hindi ka naman nakakatulong eh” pinadyak ni Baekhyun ang paa sa sahig na parang bata. Buti pa kasi si Kyungsoo smooth sailing ang relasyon nito kay Junmyeon habang siya wala pa ngang label on the rocks na.

 

“Eto na seryoso na. Ipakita mo sa kanya ano ang pinapakawalan niya, kung yung Sehun na yun snack din aba’t ipakita mong main dish ka” confident na sabi ni Kyungsoo

 

Napaisip si Baekhyun saka malademonyong ngumisi, may ideya siya.

 

_Comeback to baby, daddy!_

                                                                                            ---

 

Kakatapos lang ng major subject ni Baekhyun nang maisipan niyang hanapin si Jongin sa COE building. As usual, hindi siya kinakausap o tinitext nito kaya siya na mag-iinitiate na kausapin ito dahil gulong gulo na siya sa sitwasyon nila at hindi nakakatulong iyon lalo na’t nalalapit na ang finals.

 

Hindi nahirapan si Baekhyun sa paghahanap dahil sa ikalawang palapag, sa may student lounge nakatalikod na nakatayo si Jongin sa kanya, may kausap ito at napagtanto niyang kilala niya iyon, si Sehun. Na naman?

 

Rinig niya mula sa malayo ang munting tawa ni Sehun, may pagpalo pa sa braso ni Jongin. Gigil si Baekhyun na sabuyan ng asido ang dalawa, mga taksil!

 

Dala ng inis at selos, napaisip si Baekhyun kung ano nga ba dapat gawin upang bawiin ang taong unang naging kanya. Okay, hindi pa sila pero ba’t ba? Darating sila dun! Advance siya mag-isip!

 

Gamit ang sangkaterbang lakas ng loob na inipon niya sa nagdaang mga linggo nakangiti siyang lumapit sa dalawa, hinalikan si Jongin sa pisngi sabay kawit ng kamay sa braso nito. Thy will be done, ikaw na po ang bahala Lord. Gagawin niya ang lahat sa ngalan ng pag-ibig.

 

“Hi babe, I miss you” confident niyang sabi pero deep inside gusto na niyang magpalamon sa lupa. Tangina naman kasi ito na ang huling katangahan na gagawin niya para sa daks ng buhay niya. _Last mo na ito Jungen._

 

Napapitlag si Jongin dahil sa ginawa ni Baekhyun. Ramdam niya ang namumuong tense sa braso nito, bahagya itong nakanganga na napatingin sa kanya, bakas ang gulat at pamumula ng mukha.

 

Gusto nalang talaga ma-disappear ni Baekhyun at magtago sa shell kahit di naman siya tortol. Ano naman tong kahihiyang ginawa niya?

 

Nabasag ang awkward na paligid dahil sa halakhak ni Sehun which is opposite sa expected na rection ni Baekhyun mula sa nakababata. Na-formulate na niya sa utak niya ang pag-iyak at pagtakbo ni Sehun na parang damsell in distress dahil taken na ang taong mahal niya sabay kanta ni Baekhyun ng ‘ako ang nagwagi at tawa na parang bruha’

 

What the hell is happening?

 

Pinilit ni Sehun itigil ang tawa, tumayo ng tuwid at nagpabalik balik ang tingin sa dalawang nasa harap hanggang sa tumigil kay Jongin, mapang-asar ang tingin.

 

“Hindi mo na pala kailangan ng payo ko kuya. Kayo na pala ng crush mo eh” at tumigil ang mundo ni Baekhyun sa narinig.

 

Pucha. Ano daw?

 

Nakita ni Sehun ang pagkalaglag ng panga ni Baekhyun, nanlaki ang mata nito ng magets kung ano ang nasabi niya.

 

“Tangina? May nasabi ba akong hindi dapat?” gulat na sambit ni Sehun sabay takip ng baba sa narinig. Pi-nat niya ang balikat ni Jongin at hinanda ang sarili para tumakas sa crime scene na siya ang primary suspect “Sige kuya, kailangan niyo atang mag-usap, kita nalang tayo sa Lit mamaya. Sorry” bulong ni Sehun bago tumalikod at naglakad palayo

 

  
“Ah Baek----” nakayuko si Jongin, naghahanap ng lakas ng loob kung paano ipapaliwanag panlalaglag sa kanya ni Sehun.

 

“Crush mo ako?” kung pwede lang mapunit ang mukha dahil sa ngiti kanina pa napunit ang mukha ni Baekhyun dahil abot hanggang langit ang kanya.

 

Gusto niyang sumuka ng rainbow, magsasayaw sa ulan at maligo sa baha.

 

Dahil…

 

_Putangina! CRUSH DIN SIYA NI JONGIN!_

 

Malalim ang buntong hininga ni Jongin bago nakangiting umiling, mejo namumula ang cute na pisngi.

 

“There’s no use on denying, Baek” bahagyang hinawakan ni Jongin ang pisngi niya. Kinilig yung utong niya. Enebe. “Nasira tuloy ang diskarte ko letse” mahinang bulong ni Jongin, ang sexy lang ng mura niya. Wreck me daddy!

 

“So, bakit mo ako iniiwasan? Nakakainis ka, akala ko naman may nakita ka ng iba” pabebeng sabi ni Baekhyun sabay mahinang hampas sa MATIGAS….na dibdib ni Jongin. Nag pouty lips pa siya para mas magmukha siyang Baby sa harap ni Daddy.

 

Mejo nag-isip si Jongin. Hinapit si Baekhyun sa bewang saka ki-niss sa cheeks. Eng beles nemen pele.

 

Ngumiti lang si Jongin ng light bago sinandal ang ulo sa balikat ni Baekhyun “Natorpe kasi ako Baek, ang ganda mo kasi” kung kanina lang ramdam ng paa ni Baekhyun ang sahig, ngayon hindi na, pakiramdam niya lumutang siya, ang sarap lang sa feeling parang Cloud 9 “Tapos ang dami pang nagkakagusto sayo, kaya hindi ako sigurado kung may pag-asa ba ako” mahina ang boses ni Jongin na parang nawawalan ito ng kumpyansa sa sarili, kung alam lang niya kung paano naglalaway si Baekhyun sa nilalang na’to naku matagal na silang nagsakayan.

 

Hindi na magpapalowkey si Baekhyun dahil totoo ang sinabi ni Jongin. Minsanan na din siyang nakakatanggap ng mga flowers at love letters mula sa kung sino sino pero lahat ng iyon ay hindi niya binigyan ng pansin at dumiretso sa trash can dahil loyal siya sa daks ng buhay niya. Oo, inangkin na niya ng walang kamalay malay si Jongin.

 

“Paano mo naman nasabi na wala kang pag-asa sakin?” hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang mukha ni Jongin saka hinarap sa kanya. Hindi mawala ang ngisi sa labi niya sabay ng taimtim na pagdarasal na sana mapigilan niya ang sariling mahalikan ang kaharap, nakakagigil kasi.

 

“Kasi mas gwapo sila sakin, mas famous, mas mayaman, mas matalino, mas---” hindi na naituloy ni Jongin ang sasabihin nang patahimikin siya ng labi ni Baekhyun. Smack lang pero para siyang natuod sa kinatatayuan, ganun ba talaga kalala ang epekto ng halik ng isang Byun Baekhyun?

 

“Pero paano ba yan hindi sila ikaw?” ngumisi si Baekhyun bago ikinawit ang dalawang braso sa balikat ni Jongin na hindi pa din makapaniwala sa nangyare. Hindi na kailangan ng santong dasalan at paspasan dahil gusto din siya ng daks ng buhay niya, nagseself pity lang pala si gago.

 

Buong akala ni Baekhyun, sa kanilang dalawa siya ang may chance na ma-intimidate. Just look Jongin naman kasi, physically perfect, pak na pak, snack na snack at umaapaw pa sa kabaitan, minsan maginoo pero madalas bastos but Baekhyun like it, he likes Jongin including his flaws. But who would think that it’s the other way around, na si Jongin pala ang nakaramdam na patatas siya para kay Baekhyun. Truthfully speaking, Jongin is more than enough for him. Ni hindi nga siya sigurado kung deserve niya ba ang lalaking ito.

 

Namula at nag iwas ng tingin si Jongin, pinipigilan ang kilig sa pamamagitang ng pagkagat ng pang ibabang labi.

 

 _Stop it na. Baka ako kakagat jan._ Sigaw ng isip ni Baekhyun. Soft siya ehhh

 

Bumalik ang tingin ni Jongin kay Baekhyun, nakangiti na ito, sobrang nakakatunaw ang smile mama pakshit, laglag na boxers niyang spongebob.

 

_I do na talaga. Mama, iuuwi ko na!_

 

“Tayo na ba, Baek?” nakatitig lang si Jongin sa kanya, naninigurado.

 

Isa pang smack ulit sa labi para sigurado “Hindi ako pabebe eh. Matagal ko ng binuksan ang puso ko para sayo, yung legs ko nalang ang hindi pa” bahagyang natawa ni Jongin bago napatingin sa hita at ASSet ni Baekhyun, I told yah madalas bastos ang daks niya.

 

Hindi naman lingid sa kaalaman ni Baekhyun na minsan niyang nahuhuling malagkit na nakatingin sa ASSet niya si Jongin kaya mas lumago ang pag-asa niyang may future sila sa buhay at sa kama.

 

“Hindi ka lugi sakin, pangako” pinagtagpo ni Jongin ang mga noo nila. Nakatitig lang si Baekhyun sa mapulang labi nito. Malakas ang kabog ng kanyang dibdib, ramdam niyang pareho sila, pareho silang masaya sa piling ng isa’t isa.

 

Wala na. Finish na. Inlove na siya.

                                                                                            ---

 

“Yung totoo, Baek? Hindi ka ba nagsasawa sa pagmumukha mo?” bored na sabi ni Kyungsoo, nakatitig lang sa cellphone may pangiti ngiti pa si bakla, katext ata ang jowa.

 

“Okay na ba ang suot ko, Soo?” paninigurado ni Baekhyun. Chini-check ang sarili sa salamin. Actually, kanina pa siya pababalik balik, hindi siya mapakali. Buong buhay niya ngayon lang ata siya na-conscious sa suot niya, mahirap talaga pag taglandi.

 

Napa-roll eyes nalang si Kyungsoo. Nag angat siya ng tingin “Pang-sampung tanong mo na yan. Hindi ka pa ba bababa?”

 

“Kinakabahan ako, Soo” napahawak si Baekhyun sa dibdib. Halong kaba at excitement ang nararamdaman niya, first date nila ni Jongin bilang mag-on.

 

Ganito pala ang feeling ng first date. Ang daming what ifs. Like, what if ma turn off sa kanya si Jongin? What if marealize ni Jongin na ayaw pala niya sa taong hindi kumakain ng pipino? What if ma-bored siya? What if hindi pala siya gusto ni Jongin? What if ---

 

“Awh” sambit ni Baekhyun nang may tumama sa mukha. Pinulot niya iyon at nanlaki ang kanyang mata. _Condom? What the fuck?_

 

“Wag ngang feeling virgin diyan. If I know matagal mo ng pinapangarap yan. Gamitin mo yan, extra namin ni vanilla pie ko” namula si Kyungsoo, naalala ata ang mga maiinit na gabi with Junmyeon.

 

Vanilla pie ang tawagan nila Junmyeon at Kyungsoo at anytime na binabanggit ni Kyungsoo iyon parang gusto nalang ni Baekhyun masuka. Ang baduy kaya, buti pa sila ng babycake niya.

 

Naikwento na din naman ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang first time with Junmyeon. Hindi makakalimutan ni Baekhyun kung gaano kalaki……ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo habang nagkukwento sa performance ng boyfriend. Sabi nga nila, wala yan sa itsura kundi nasa performance at sobrang satisfied si Kyungsoo, wild pala si Junmyeon sa kama kahit hindi halata.

 

“Gaga ka. Magdedate lang kami” gustong kutongan ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo pero ibinulsa pa rin niya ang condom, just in case lang naman, kung hindi ngayon baka bukas. Charot.

 

                                                                                                   ---

 

Kung ang pinapangarap ng iba ay ang magkaroon ng knight in shining armour in a white horse o di kaya prince charming in a limousine, well kontento na si Baekhyun sa tall, dark and handsome sexy dude leaning on his motorcycle.

 

Paglabas pa lang niya sa lobby ng tinutuluyang apartment, literal na nga-nga at tulo laway siya nang mamataan ang boyfriend na nakasandal sa motor nito. Nakayuko si Jongin, hawak hawak ang cellphone kaya hindi nito napansin ang pagdating niya.

 

His boyfriend in a brown leather jacket, ripped jeans and black boots is a definition of perfection for him. Isang linggo na din simula nung naging official sila at hanggang ngayon ayaw pa rin mag-sink in sa utak ni Baekhyun na boyfriend na niya si Jongin. Sino nga ba naman ang makapagsasabi na magkakaboyfriend siya dahil lang sa angkas? Kung dati, motor lang ni Jongin ang gusto niyang sakyan, ngayon si Jongin na.

 

Okay, naririnig niya sa utak ang side comment ni Kyungsoo. _‘Ang harot’_

 

Nag-angat ng tingin si Jongin saka ngumiti sa kanya. Inopen nito ang braso at patakbong niyakap naman iyon ni Baekhyun.

 

“I miss you, Baek” bulong ni Jongin

 

“Wag kang OA, nagkita tayo kanina” sinubsob ni Baekhyun ang mukha sa dibdib ng boyfriend. Ang bango naman sarap papakin.

 

Bahagyang natawa si Jongin “Miss pa din kita kahit kasama kita eh” mas hinigpitan ang yakap, akala mo naman mawawala siya in a blink.

 

“Ang landi mo” si Baekhyun sabay kurot sa tagiliran ng boyfriend.

 

“Sayo lang naman” Jongin winks sabay nakaw ng kiss sa lips though he can steal anytime and anywhere naman as for Baekhyun, hindi siya magchacharge ng damages basta ba pananagutan siya hanggang huli.

 

“Siguraduhin mo lang” hi-nug ulit ni Baekhyun ang boyfriend. Wag nalang kaya silang magdate? Magyakapan nalang kaya sila buong magdamag, ang sarap eh.

                                                                                             ---

 

“Baby, hindi ko alam kung nagmomotor tayo o nagbabike” pang aasar ni Jongin sa boyfriend na ngayon ay mahigpit ang yakap sa kanya.

 

Paano ba naman kasi, hindi makabwelo si Jongin para umusong sa mga naglalakihang sasakyan dahil kapag ginawa niya iyon, kinukurot siya ng duwag at cute niyang boyfriend, safety is the key daw kasi. As if naman kaya niyang ipahamak ang mahal niya.

 

“Mag dadahan dahan ka ba o bababa ako?” may banta sa boses ni Baekhyun, sinandal ang ulo sa likod ni Jongin.

 

Ramdam niya ang malamig na hangin na tumatama sa balat. Tanging streetlights ang nagbibigay liwanag sa bawat kalyeng kanilang tinatahak. He’s not really fond of riding motorcycles. Duwag siya pagdating sa aksidente but with Jongin, he feel secured and protected. He love having him this close, yung parang sila lang ang tao sa mundo.

 

“Kapag pinahamak ko buhay mo para ko ding pinatay ang sarili ko, Baekkie” natunaw si Baekhyun sa bawat salitang binitawan ng boyfriend, may masteral ata ng pambobola si gago. Mahal na talaga niya ang gagong ito, sobra.

 

“Siyempre, pakakasalan mo pa ako eh” sumilay ang ngiti ni Baekhyun sa loob ng helmet na suot. Napakaromantic na nga ng set up nila wagas pa bumanat ang jowa niya.

 

_Siya na. Siya na talaga._

                                                                                 ---

 

“Nung una kang nag-angkas sakin ramdam ko na yung pang-tsatsansing mo. Alam mo bang muntik na akong tinayuan nun, baby” napahalakhak si Jongin.

 

Naibuga ni Baekhyun ang iniinum na tubig dahil sa confession ng dating rider na ngayon nga ay boyfriend na niya. After how many months of being friends and a week of being in a relationship ngayon lang ulit nila napag-usapan ang pangyayaring iyon at ramdam na naman ni Baekhyun ang hiya sa makapal niyang mukha.

 

Pagkatapos ng mahaba-habang joyride, finally nagstop over sila sa isang restaurant along the way.

 

Sobrang enjoy si Jongin sa pang-aasar sa kanya. Habang siya naman kulang nalang i-flush ang sarili sa banyo para madisappear.

 

“Sobrang tuwa mo naman” naparoll eyes nalang si Baekhyun, hindi maitago ang pamumula ng kanyang mukha.

 

_Tangina. Baka panis yung kinain nila kanina at wagas mang inis ang puta._

 

Ngumisi si Jongin “Alam mo bang supposed to be hihingiin ko ang name at number mo nun kaso tinakasan mo ako, luckily naging classmates tayo sa Hum. Isn’t it amazing?” Jongin’s grinning face made Baekhyun flushed even more.

 

“But still, we ended up together anyway. Thank you, Baek” marahang pinisil ni Jongin ang kamay ni Baekhyun

 

“For what?” makahulugang sagot ni Baekhyun.

 

“Kasi ako ang pinili mo. Pakiramdam ko ang swerte ko kasi ikaw ang boyfriend ko” siguro nga nakagawa si Baekhyun ng himala sa kanyang past life for him to deserve this perfect human being in front of him. Parang sasabog na ang puso niya sa saya. Yung pakiramdam na dati pangarap mo lang ngayon nagkatotoo na, sobra sobra pa.

 

“Ako ang mas maswerte sayo, Nini” marahang pinisil ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Jongin saka ngumiti sa isa, ipinangako sa sarili na habang buhay niyang hahawakan iyon, hinding hindi bibitawan magkamatayan man “Sa dami ba naman ng mga Jonginatics sakin ka pa talaga nahulog. Maghehelmet ka lagi ha, baka kasi mauntog ka”

 

Bahagyang natawa si Jongin.

 

“Dito ka nga” tinuro ni Jongin katabing upuan

 

Akmang uupo na si Baekhyun sa pang isahang upuan sa tabi ni Jongin, nang hilahin siya ng boyfriend sa lap nito. At dahil pokmaru siya, din na siya pumalag. Luckily, wala masyadong tao sa restaurant, so okay lang ang PDA.

 

Mahigpit siyang niyakap ni Jongin. Nakasubsob ang mukha nito sa leeg niya, pinapaulanan ng munting halik ang ilalim ng kanyang tenga papunta sa collarbones.

 

Mahigpit ang kapit ni Baekhyun sa batok at jacket ni Jongin. _Tangina, nakakapanghina._

 

“Kahit kailan Baek hinding hindi ako mauuntog dahil gising ako nung pinili kita, ikaw ang pinili ng puso ko, siguradong sigurado ako sayo” hindi na ramdam ni Baekhyun ang lakas na dumadaloy sa kanyang katawan. Pakiramdam niya, unti unti siyang hinihigop ng mga salita, nagsimulang magliparan ang paro-paro sa tiyan.

 

Naririnig niya ang malakas na pagtibok ng kanyang puso.

 

“I love you” sabi hindi ng bibig kundi ng kanyang dibdib.

 

“Mas mahal kita, Baek” mahinang tugon ni Jongin saka siya hinalikan sa labi

 

**\---**

 

“Segunda Katigbak, Leonor Valenzuela, Leonor Rivera, Consuelo Or—or tangina naman oh bakit ang daming babae ni Rizal?” naiiyak na sambit ni Baekhyun sabay untog ng ulo sa study table.

 

Tumawa lang si Jongin sa reklamo ni Baekhyun.

 

Nasa apartment sila ni Jongin para mag-aral sa nalalapit na finals. Kung si Baekhyun panay reklamo, relax na relax naman si Jongin habang hawak ang laptop sa couch.

 

Inirapan ni Baekhyun si Jongin “Isa ka pa. Dapat talaga di nalang ako pumunta dito”

 

“Anong ginawa ko sayo babe?” kinagat ni Jongin ang pang-ibabang labi, napalunok si Baekhyun. Eto na naman po siya, nang-aakit. Animal.

 

“Tama ba namang nagtopless ka sa harap ko? Sige nga, paano ako makakapag-aral nito?” bwelta ni Baekhyun. Honestly, okay lang naman kung magtopless ang BOYFRIEND niya sa harap niya pero taena naman kasi nag-aaral siya --- para sa future nila hihihi. Sige nga, sinong maharot ang makakapagconcentrate kung nakabalandra sa harap mo ang pandesal ng boyfriend mo?

 

“I told you, bukas ka na mag-aral tutal nextweek pa naman magsisimula ang finals. Let’s have some fun tonight. We need a break anyway” nakangiting dinilaan ni Jongin ang labi, napapikit nalang si Baekhyun sa pang-aakit ng boyfriend, maliligo talaga siya ng holy water pag-uwi, swear.

 

Sabay ng pagdilat ni Baekhyun ay ang pag-alab ng libog sa kanyang mata.

 

“Don’t try me baby” malagkit na tiningnan ni Baekhyun si Jongin mula sa magulong buhok nito, pababa sa  maugat na leeg, namumulang utong, E.I.G.H.T packs na abs (panay kasi exercise nila kaya naging eight) hanggang sa malaki nitong alaga na unti unting nabubuhay sa gitna ng hita nito.

 

Actually, kakadinner lang niya pero nagugutom ulit siya. Yummy!

 

“Come here baby, tingnan mo ginising mo na siya” kampanteng sabi ni Jongin na parang hari, haring kailangang pagsilbihan (labasan). Tinuro nito si Jongin Jr na dinaig pa ang flagpole sa tuwid ng tayo nito sa loob ng jeans.

 

Napalunok si Baekhyun. Lahat na ata ng murang salita nasambit na niya sa isip. _Kingina. RIP Exam!_

 

Dahil hindi na din niya mapigilan ang init at libog sa katawan, literal na gumapang siya patungo sa boyfriend niyang snack. Bakas sa mga mata nito ang libog na parang isa siyang malinamnam na pagkain.

 

Lumuhod siya sa harap ni Jongin habang binubuksan ang belt nito. Para siyang batang nagbubukas ng birthday gift,ang laman chupachups.

 

Nang makita ang sadya, hindi pa din mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang mapalunok sa laki ni Jongin Jr. Well, nung una expected niyang malaki iyon pero hindi ganito kalaki.

 

Nakapikit na sa Jongin nang magsimulang hawakan ni Baekhyun maugat at namumula niyang titi. Sarap na sarap siya sa bawat haplos nito mula sa ulo hanggang sa baba.

 

“Baby” ungol ni Jongin sa husky na boses na siyang mas lalong nagpa-alab sa libog ni Baekhyun.

 

_Letse, ang hot._

 

Halos mawalan si Jongin ng ulirat ng pinasok ni Baekhyun ang titi niya sa bibig nito. Isang bagay na alam nila pareho ay ang galing ni Baekhyun sa BJ. Experto nitong dinilaan ang kanyang titi mula sa crown hanggang sa pinasok nito ang kabuuan niya sa mainit na bibig nito. Dahil sa laki, hindi kayang i-accumulate ng bibig ni Baekhyun ang kabuuan ni Jongin kaya ang kamay niya ang umaasikaso sa naiwang parte.

 

“Shit. Tangina, Baek” mura ni Jongin, sinasabunutan sa Baekhyun dahil sa sarap na nalalasap.

 

“Wanna ride me, baby?” offer ni Jongin

 

Dalawang bagay lang naman ang paboritong sakyan ni Baekhyun, minsan ang motor ni Jongin pero madalas, si Jongin. Sa ilang beses nilang sex, wala silang kasawaan sa isa’t isa, once tasted, always wanted but in their case, they got addicted. Siguro nga ganun kapag mahal mo yung tao, mamahalin mo siya ng buo at ipaparamdam mo iyon sa abot ng makakaya, maging sa kama.

 

“Who am I to insist?” mapang-akit na tugon ni Baekhyun sabay pasada ng kanyang dila sa pang ibabang labi. Nalalasahan niya ang alat ng pre-come ni Jongin, yum!

 

“Come here. Prep kita” utos ni Jongin, mejo dominant ang boses ni daddy

 

Umupo si Baekhyun sa lap ni Jongin habang kinukuha ng isa ang lube sa side table.

 

Napangisi si Baekhyun.

 

“Prepared? Planado mo to nuh?” pang-aasar ni Baekhyun sa boyfriend

 

“Buti alam mo” ngising balik ni Jongin sabay halik sa labi ni Baekhyun

 

Kung specialty ni Baekhyun ang BJ, degree holder naman si Jongin sa kissing. Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun nawawala siya sa katinuan kapag hinahalikan siya nito, nakakabaliw sa sarap ang halik ng isang Kim Jongin.

 

Maya maya’t nararamdaman na ni Baekhyun ang pagkawala ng saplot mula sa kanyang katawan, wow magic! Mabilis ba ang kamay ni Jongin o masyado siyang nahipnotismo siya sa mga halik nito?

 

“Puta” sambit ni Baekhyun nang pumasok ang isang daliri ni Jongin sa butas niya. Mahigpit ang kapit niya sa batok ni Jongin dahil naghihina siya sa mga halik nito sa leeg niya.

 

“Ang sarap mo Baek, puta” para kay Baekhyun, Jongin will always have the sexiest swearing attitude whenever they’re making love. Bawat mura at ungol nito sobrang sarap pakinggan, kung pwede nga gawing ringtone, siguro matagal na niyang ginawa iyon.

 

“Babe…” habol hiningang sambit ni Baekhyun bago hinalikan sa labi ang boyfriend “Ipasok mo na”

 

“Sigurado ka?” nag-aalalang tanong ni Jongin

 

“Anukaba, sanay na ako sa laki mo” sinubsob ni Baekhyun ang ulo sa dibdib ng boyfriend habang umalingawngaw naman ang tawa ni Jongin sa silid.

 

“Talaga lang ha? Masasanay ka pa dahil habang buhay nating gagawin to” hinawakan ni Jongin ang mukha ni Baekhyun at iniharap iyon sa kanya, hinalikan niya sa noo ang buhay niya.

 

“Nakuha mo pa talagang bumanat” mahinang hinampas ni Baekhyun sa balikat si Jongin dahil sigurado siyang namumula na siya _. Dinaig pa ang asukal sa katamisan. Animal!_

 

Bahagyang inangat ni Baekhyun ang sarili, inihanda ang pagpasok ni Jongin Jr sa loob niya.

 

Napakagat siya ng labi sa sakit at sa sarap nang unti unti niyang maramdaman ang pagpasok ni Jongin sa kaniyang teritoryo. Hindi pa din sanay ang kanyang katawan sa laki ng boyfriend kahit ilang beses na nilang ginawa iyon.

 

Hinahalikan ni Jongin bawat parte ng kanyang katawan mula sa leeg hanggang sa utong. Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun malapit na nilang marating ang langit.

 

“I just can’t get enough of you baby” mahinang bulong ni Jongin sa kanyang tenga.

 

Nagpataas baba si Baekhyun, sinasakyan ang kanyang boyfriend na parang cowboy. Bawat pagbaba, napapaungol siya sa sarap.

 

Ang kamay ni Jongin ay nasa kanyang bewang, gini-guide ang pagtaas at pagbaba ng kanyang katawan.

 

Kung dati, pangarap lang ang masakyan ang lalaking nasa harap niya, ngayon sobrang totoo na. Malayo sa kanyang imahinasyon ang nangyare sa totoong buhay, napaka surreal. Kung panaginip man ang lahat willing siyang matulog ng habang buhay makasama lang ang taong nagpawala sa kanya sa katinuan.

 

Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang paglabas ng tamod ni Jongin sa loob niya. Pareho silang naghahabol ng hininga matapos ang mainit na sakayan.

 

“I love riding you and I love you” mutawi ni Baekhyun bago ginawaran ng mainit na halik ang kasintahan.

 

“I love you too. Another ride?” mapang-akit na tugon ni Jongin, ang dalawang daliri nito ay nasa kanyang pwet, fingering him again.

 

“Sure. Saan ang punta?” nakangising sagot ni Baekhyun

 

Sigurado si Baekhyun na magdamag na naman silang mag jojoyride, hindi sa motor kundi sa kama.

 

Who is he to insist anyway?

 


End file.
